


When Dean Winchester Is High On Drugs

by halebarnes, StarkRogers135



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drugs, Hospitals, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, djinn, high!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halebarnes/pseuds/halebarnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam go hunting for a Djinn and Dean gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dean Winchester Is High On Drugs

Dean and Sam had pulled into motel parking lot. While Dean was getting their bags out of the trunk, Sam was getting the room keys. It was almost three in the morning and all that Dean wanted to do was pass out on his bed. When they got inside, Dean dropped his bag at the foot of his bed, the one closest to the door. He took his jeans off and fell face first on to the bed, his gun under the pillow. Dean was pretty sure that Sam was in the shower but Dean could care less. He just wanted to sleep.

When it was close to eight in the morning, Dean grumbled in his sleep, still in his shirt and black boxer briefs, one leg under the blankets. Dean lightly gripped his gun that was under the pillow when he heard the door open and close, though he relaxed a minute later when he heard Sam's voice.

It had been a long day and Sam decided he needed to shower. After that, he  
walked out of the bathroom, dressed, and looked at his brother. "Hey, get up."

Dean lifted his head, squinted at Sam before looking at the bright red numbers on the digital clock. "Sam," Dean said gruffly, his voice full of sleep, "it is eight in the morning. Why are you even awake?" he murmured, sitting up slightly.

"I found us a case and we can get there by the afternoon if we leave now." He nodded, throwing a bag onto the bed beside Dean. "That's breakfast."

"It's eight in the morning," Dean huffed, holding the digital clock towards Sam, "Mr. College boy." he grumbled, putting the clock down and sitting up, taking the coffee from his brother.

"I'm used to getting up earlier than you." Sam rolled his eyes and took a sip from his coffee. "I think it's a Djinn."

"Maybe." Dean mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee and digging into the bag, seeing a little breakfast pie.

"Are you mad that I  
got you up so earlier?" Sam pouted, amused.

"I always am when he have a hunt," Dean said. "When you say early, it's eight or seven in the morning. When I say early, it's nine or ten in the morning."

"That's still early. Only an hour later." Sam sighed, shaking his head as he started packing his stuff in the duffle bag.

"Still more sleep." Dean rolled his eyes before he set his coffee cup down, starting to eat his pie.

"If you don't start getting up early, you get no pie." Sam nodded.

Dean glared at Sam. "I'm sitting up," he mumbled. "Lemme eat my pie."

Sam grinned and sat down on the other bed, laying back in wait.

When Dean finished, he put his deodorant on and threw some clean clothes on. "Ready?" Dean asked after he put his belt on.

"Yep." Sam grunted as he sat up, standing and grabbing his bag, going out to the car.

Dean pressed his arm on the  
Mark of Cain and exhaled hard. He opened his eyes and grabbed the car keys before he grabbed his car keys and jacket before walking out of the motel room.

After several hours, they had gotten to their destination. "Alright. We got everything we need, we just need to wait."

"Wait for what?" Dean asked, putting the Impala in park and looking over at Sam.

"That." Sam pointed to a guy following a woman on her way home. "Residents have been saying that he picks up the girls and they don't come back. Most think the girls just stay at his place and some think they're dead."

Dean nodded and took his gun out of his waistband, cocking it back. He was about to get out of the car when he felt Sam grab his arm, holding him back. "What?" he mumbled.

"I said to wait." The younger of the two frowned, watching the guy and woman.

Dean groaned and pulled his arm away, shutting the car off and putting his hand on the door handle, ready to jump out at any moment.

"You'll live." Sam glanced over at his brother before focusing on the guy and woman.

Dean huffed stubbornly. He waited a few seconds after the man and woman went into the building before he quickly got out of the car before Sam could even stop him.

Sam didn't protest against it. When they went inside the building, that was when it was time to move. He grabbed the stick coated in lamb's blood and followed Dean inside.

Dean scanned his eyes everywhere and the two were nowhere to be seen. Dean gripped his gun tightly, looking back at Sam. "You look down here and I'll look upstairs." he told him.

Sam nodded in agreement and began looking around, quietly.

Dean carefully made his way upstairs, scanning the entire area. He grabbed his flashlight since it was dark upstairs. He froze when he heard some wood and metal shift, feeling his heart racing. Dean suddenly yelled out in surprise when he was thrown to the other side of the room, grunting when he hit the wall. Seconds later, Dean screamed his brother's name when he felt, and heard, a sickening crack in his ribs when a metal pipe connected with his side. "Sam!" Dean screamed, his breathing rough, as he shot the Djinn. It wouldn't die but it would slow it down.

Sam heard his brother yell and ran upstairs as quick as he could, seeing the Djinn going after Dean. He held the stake up and stabbed the Djinn in the back, quickly kneeling next to Dean and frowning. "You alright?"

"My damn ribs are broke," Dean hissed roughly, letting his head fall back against the wall behind him. "No, I am not alright." he growled.

"Alright, alright. Let's get you out to the car and I'll come back for the girl." Sam nodded, carefully helping his brother up.

"Ah!" Dean gasped roughly, gripping Sam's jacket so tight that his knuckles were white. "God dammit, Sam." Dean breathed heavily, grinding his teeth together. Dean has never been in this much pain before.

"You've taken worse." Sam huffed, helping Dean out to the car then ran back inside to carry the girl who was already there, out to the car as well. The woman who had went in with the Djinn escaped.

Dean clutched his side, his breathing ragged and labored. Dean didn't open his eyes when he heard the backseat door open and he didn't dare move because he didn't want his ribs hitting his lungs, which would kill him.

Sam drove quickly to the hospital and got them to take the girl then Dean, waiting in the lobby.

When they got to the hospital, Dean was already short of breath. Immediately, Dean was taken into surgery and put under anesthesia so he could be operated on and fixed up.

Sam had been waiting a while and finally the doctor walked out.

"If you hadn't brought him in when you did, his rib would have punctured his lung." The doctor nodded. "He's stable."

Dean was still knocked out from the drugs, a cannula in his nose as well as an IV in his arm and heart monitor pads on his chest monitoring his heart rhythm with his chest rising and falling steadily.

Sam was able to go into the room and sat in the chair next to his brother's bed. "I should have been there, Dean."

Dean stirred a bit, groaning a little. When he opened his eyes, he was looking at Sam like he was from another planet.

Sam looked up and smiled a little. "Hey, how ya feeling?"

"Dude," Dean mumbled, his voice slurred a bit from the drugs, "your hair's so _big_. Is it full of secrets?" he asked. Dean has never seen Mean Girls in his life but somehow he knew that one line from the movie.

Sam snorted, knowing where that came from and shook his head. "No, it's not."

Dean squinted his eyes at his brother, glaring at him for a moment. "You sure?" he said. "It's so big and fluffy, though."

Sam grinned and sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"Light as a feather." Dean giggled. Giggled. Dean Winchester, one of the most feared hunters in the world, also the man who carries the Mark of Cain on his arm, just giggled.

"Good. That means you're feeling better." Sam replied.

"So, we can leave?" Dean asked. "'cause I'm in need of a burger right now." Dean blinked and looked up at his brother again. "You're really pretty." he cooed, gazing up at Sam with his head on the pillow.

Sam looked down for a moment, heat rising to the tips of his ears. He moved his chair closer to the bed and reached up, carding his fingers through Dean's blonde hair. "You're so fuckin' drugged."

Dean grinned, pushing his head up into the touch in his hair. "I mean it," he said. "You're real' hot."

"Uh-huh." He nodded, smiling at this as his nails scratched across his brother's scalp. "We'll be able to get out of here in a few days."

"Has 'nyone told you how sexy y'look in plaid, S'mmy?" Dean purred.

"You have. Multiple times." Sam sighed, pulling back when he heard a nurse starting to come in to check the IV bag.

"Mhmm," Dean grinned. "S'cause it's true. You're like a sex god or some'ing with the plaid 'nd hair." Dean had absolutely no shame right now. If he wasn't high on hospital meds, he wouldn't be doing this.

Sam snorted, seeing the nurse's reaction. "Alright, Dean." He huffed. "You need some sleep."

"What? Noo..." Dean complained, pouting. "'m not tired, though."

"You still need sleep. It'll help you heal." Sam glanced over as the nurse leaves then cards his hand through Dean's hair again.

"Sammy..." Dean whined, crossing his arms childishly over his chest.

"Sleep." Sam said a little more firm.

"No," Dean huffed. "Y'can't make me, bitch." he grumbled.

Sam raised his brow and moved his fingers through Dean's hair gently, starting to hum.

Dean glared at Sam, fighting back a yawn. "You're a bitch." he murmured.

"Mhm." Sam smirked, continuing to hum.

"I hate you." Dean said gruffly, pretty sure that the drugs were starting to slowly wear off.

"No, you don't." He smiled.

"Shut up." Dean mumbled before letting his eyes shut against his own will.

Sam huffed, amused and waited until Dean was asleep before putting his feet up on the bed and leaned back in his chair.

When Dean woke up a few hours later, he saw that it was closing in on one in the morning and Sam was asleep in the chair next to the bed.

Sam had fallen asleep around eleven. He talked to one of the doctors and was told they can go home in a few days so they can keep an eye on Dean.

Dean tried to roll over on his side but hissed in pain. "Shit." he whispered, fisting the bed sheets.

At the noise, Sam woke, looking around then at Dean. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Side hurts." Dean grunted weakly.

"It's going to. Take it easy." He said softly, sitting up more.

"Fuck." Dean hissed again.

Sam sighed and placed his hand on Dean's arm. "Doctor said it'll be a few days, but if we have to stay a day or two more, we will."

"I don't want to stay here any longer," Dean grunted. "Can't they just give me some meds and let us go?"

"No. You gotta heal." Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean groaned again, falling back against the bed. "This is worse than the time I got really hurt when I was little." he grunted.

Sam nodded, turning towards the tv on the wall. "I think I remember that, I'm not sure."

"I was...uh...I think I was trying to do a wheelie on my bike." Dean actually chuckled at the memory.

"Oh." The younger Winchester snorted. "Yeah, I remember that."

"That was a shitty bike 'nyways..." Dean grinned. He wasn't even aware that Sam was slowly pressing the button to send painkillers into him to make him sleep and ease the pain.

"It was practically falling apart." Sam nodded, taking his hand away from the button.

"Yeah..." Dean smirked. "and I still wanted to ride the damn thing."

"Couldn't stop you either. It was your fault." Sam shrugged.

"Shu'up 'nd go t'sleep." Dean said, his words slurred from the painkillers.

Sam huffed in amusement and relaxed, slowly going back to sleep.

Dean was quickly asleep from the drugs that were pumping through his body.


End file.
